


Omega-chan's 1st World Meeting!!!

by lycheewine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycheewine/pseuds/lycheewine
Summary: You (omega-chan) are attending your first world meeting! But.. what will happen when you go into heat the day before your big debut? And why are all these sexy men horny!?!?!?!?!? >w<





	Omega-chan's 1st World Meeting!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi i had gotten drunk last weekend and decided to write self inserts so here's what came out of it. *youtuber voice* please make sure to tell me what u think in the comments section below

You are the first omega country in existence since the fall of the Roman Empire. You lived in the beautiful land of **[COUNTRY NAME]** that was out in the middle of the sea and today was the day of your first world meeting like ever! Unfortunately, you had gone in heat the day before your big debut at the world meeting :((( and now you have to go while you are incredibly horny.

You boarded your private jet that was **[FAVOURITE COLOUR]** and flew to where the world meeting was being held. While on the plane you popped a couple of special omega hormone repressors to help u get through the meeting.

AS soon as you walked in to the meeting room, all eyes were on you. You could feel them staring at your **[bra size]**  tits that vigourlsy bounced as you walked to your seat. EVERY SINGLE alpha in the room could smell the scent of your omega heat wafting into their nostrils like a rancid fart. THey wanted to ravish your bangin! omega body, now!!!!

The betas sat there uncomfortably, eyes shifting around the room at the alphas. They knew there was gonna be trouble..

The first alpha to approahc you was France. He smiled a sly smile @ u as he looked your rockin body up and down.

“Bonjour mon delicious omega- I MEAN **[country name]** ,” France shouted. “Pardon moi, honhon hon I had toked it up before ze meeting. ‘Ow about I ‘elp you to your seat, no?”

“Thank you, Mr. France,” you said, smiling back at hiim.

He took your hand and kissed it. Suddenly…… he was shoved out of the way by England!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He screamed as he crashed into da ground and you saw that he was bleeding a lot! You stood there in shock, unable to move.

“GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM **[COUNTRY NAME]** , YOU GIT!” England bellowed. “DONT YOU DARE TOUCH THE OMEGA AGAIN!”

“NO!” FRANCE SHOUTED BACK, COUGHIGN UP BLOOD. He sat . im too drunk to finish this sentence im skipping to the fighting part.

Tthe whole meeting room erupted into a fight. You watched in horror as all the alpha countries begin to claw at each other. You never envisioned your first world meeting to be like this! The betas in the room took cover under the table in order to avoid the lust driven fists of the alphas. However, Doitsu, a strong beta, remained where he stood.

“STOP RIGHT NOW YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!” Doitsu shouted over the chaos. “WE HAVE A FUCKING EMEETING TO TEND TO! EVERYBODY LEAVE **[Y/N]** ALONE!”

“SHUT UP YOU STUPID VIRGIN!” America shouted, punching Norway in th e jaw. ‘YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS THAT YOU’RE A BETA AND A VIRGIN!”

You had to admit… that sick burn lowkey turned your little omega ass on. You could feel ur smelly omega jOwOces sliding down your thicc thighs. This man was gonna be your mate and you could already feel it in your pussy.

Doitsu roared an mighty Doitsu roar and he joined the fight. He climbed up on the table and began to punch the alphas around him, throwing them to the ground and stomping on their cocks. Although he waz an alpha Prussia helped him cause awesome people (like him!) dont let their awesome lil bros get roasted like that!!!! Da prussian whipped out his 5 meters and started slinging it around to knock bitches down.

“FUCK YOUUUUU AMERIKA!!!!!” Prussia roared, slamming his HUMONGOUS cock into Alfred F Jones ‘s ribs. THe american was flung off the table and he crashed into the wall.

MR AMERICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” YOU screamed in terror.

That beautiful alpha was hurt! You had to stop this violence now! You sprinted sexily over to Prussia, your bobbies bouncing at exactly 9.7 flops per hour. Prussia screamed in SHOCK (and arousal hehehe) as u grabbed his massive cock and slung him around. You threw him out the window which was conveniently open. The whole room erupted into cheers and applause. Finally! The evil Prussian cock was defeated! All of the betas had crawled out from under the table to cheer for you. Even Doitsu gave you a thumbs up.

“That was fuckin amazing….. **[Y/N]** ,” America gasped as he stood up. He began to walk towards you. You held your breath, for u could smell his strong alpha musk from where you stood. Oh this man was HORNY horny!!

Finally, after 3 minutes of dramatic slow walking, America approached you. Your puthy was trembling. You were ready for his fucking hug cock to fill your oh so tight lil hole with his knot of justice. You were ready to pledge allegiance to the United States of America right then and there.

“Hello, Omega-chan,” Alfred breathed, staring down at ur **[bra size]** titties. “I am here to mate with you>”

“Ok, Mr. America f Jones,” you replied. “I am ready to have your pups…”

The whole room erupted in cheers once again as Alfred F JOnes scooped u up bridal style and carried you all the way to the White House to mate. You couldn’t have picked a better alpha <33


End file.
